


Maul’s Revenge

by FandomWars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Darth Maul is the Worst, Episode: s04e22 Revenge, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Dies, Torture, Violence, this is very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: What if Maul succeeded in killing Obi-Wan during the episode Revenge? And went through with his threat?
Kudos: 9





	Maul’s Revenge

“Anything more to say?” Maul asked looking over the beaten Jedi.

“I like your new legs,” Kenobi replied. “They make you look taller.”

That was what did it for Maul he used the force as brought Obi-Wan’s face to his hand and with the other the Sith ignited his red lightsaber. “I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut. Your death will be beyond excruciating. You will suffer as I have suffered.”

The Jedi tried to pull away from the Sith but Maul wouldn’t allow it and held the lightsaber close to Obi-Wan’s face and he closed his eyes as the pain came. It was unbearable pain, pain such as Obi-Wan had never felt before. 

“Keep your eyes open Kenobi you need to stay awake,” Maul hissed pulling the lightsaber away to give Obi-Wan a chance to open his eyes. Already Obi-Wan was feeling lightheaded and didn’t want to open his eyes and yet he did but not because it would satisfy Maul, because if he didn’t stay awake he would die and this would be one hell of a way to die. 

Maul smirked as Kenobi opened his eyes again and placed his lightsaber on the Jedi’s face once more. “This is for when you cut me in half on Naboo, for what I suffered through surviving only on my hatred for you,” he hissed. The Sith relished in the screams of true agony coming from the Jedi that took everything from him. 

“I really should’ve aimed for your neck,” Obi-Wan gasped as Maul pulled the lightsaber away again. Maul kicked Obi-Wan for that remark letting go of his face causing the Jedi to fall backwards into some crates. He grunted in pain and Maul used the force to pull the Jedi to him once more.

“Do you not understand the aspect of suffering, Kenobi?” Maul growled putting his lightsaber close to Obi-Wan’s face but not yet starting to cut him again. 

“It doesn’t matter if you kill me you can never destroy me,” Obi-Wan told the Sith looking directly into his eyes. “It takes strength to resist the dark side, only the weak embrace it.”

The lightsaber touched the Jedi’s face again adding another sickening red gash to the collection. Again Kenobi’s screams echoed all around them and Maul grinned. This went on for hours by the time it was over Kenobi laid dead face unrecognizable and Maul was victorious. “At last I’ve had my revenge,” said the Sith leaving Kenobi’s corpse alone in the cargo bay. 


End file.
